She's Not Alone
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: The third story in the You're Not Alone series! Rated T, just to be safe. I do not own Agents of Shield or anything in it.
1. Cry For Help

AN: Hey guys! This is the 3rd story in the You're Not Alone series! I'm thinking this will be the last story in the series, but who knows. Read it an if you think that there should be another one. Enjoy! I don't own Agents of Shield. Also if I'm a bit off in any of my fix a with my information from the show, I apologize. Agents of Shield was deleted from my DVR! Anyway again...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the couch, scotch in hand, and tear streaks down her face.<p>

Ward was hiding behind the wall, along with FitzSimmons, watching the scene in front of them.

He was wondering what the conversation in Coulson's office entailed.

"Ward, go see what's wrong?" Simmons suggested.

"Why me?"

"Just try to hel..." Fitz was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. They all turned to see Skye throwing her glass and the scotch bottle against the wall.

Ward ran out. "Skye, Skye calm down." He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down, but she just kept hitting him.

Eventually Ward had to sink down to the floor to keep a good grip on her.

FitzSimmons were still watching from behind wall.

"What do you think is wrong?" Fitz asked.

"Irony know, but Ward said that she started acting like this after she came back from talking to Coulson." Simmons answered.

"Hmm. I wonder what the conversation was about."

"What is going on in here?" May came up behind them.

"Skye is having a breakdown and we're not sure what caused it. She started acting like this after she came back from Coulson's office." Simmons explained.

"Do you know what they talked about?" May asked.

"No." FitzSimmons said together.

May walked away, forwards Coulson's office without saying a word like usual.

Ward had somehow managed to not only calm Skye down, but get her sleep.

He picked her up and walked to her bunk. When he laid her down he checked her hands for any cuts from her breaking glass.

Then he slid her door shut and walked towards Coulson's office.

* * *

><p>"Coulson I just don't know if you should have told her right now!" May said frustrated.<p>

"Why not, May?"

"Because you just told her that Agent Avery could be her Mom. It's one lie after the other."

"May, me being her Dad is not a lie."

"No, but you lied to her about it for the longest time." Ward said walking in and shuttering the door behind him.

"You told Ward?" May asked Coulson, crossing her arms.

"Yes I told him, and yes I did Ward, but so did you two." Coulson explained.

"It wasn't our place to tell her." May so kindly stated.

"Exactly." Ward piped up.

"Okay then what is she going to say when she finds out that you're her Mom, May" Couslon pointed to May.

"What!?" Ward asked, shocked.


	2. Gotta Go

**Author's Note: OMG so sorry for the like 3 month delay! Was going through things! Now Tuesdays episode...WOW. Just Wow. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**By the way in the previous chapter we saw Skye have a break down and we found out that May is her Mom.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah you've been getting on me about telling her! What about you!?" Coulson yelled.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me!" They heard from behind them.

"Skye..." Ward trailed off not knowing what to say because he was just as guilty as Coulson and May. He kept the secret just like them.

"I'm done." Skye said then she ran off toward her bunk.

"Skye!" Ward yelled running after her.

"Oh great." Coulson and may said at the same time. May glared at him.

* * *

><p>When Ward got to Skye's bunk, she was pulling out her duffle bags.<p>

"Skye what are you doing?" Ward asked leaning against the door frame.

"We're supposed to be a team. No one is supposed to lie to anyone on a team Ward. I don't take it. Especially when it has to deal with my parents! So yes I'm done."

"What does that even mean Skye?" Ward had an idea of what it meant he just didn't want to believe it.

"It means I'm leaving Ward."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean you've been looking for your parents since you can remember now that you know you're just going to up and leave?"

"Yes, Ward that's exactly what I'm going to do. Obviously they didn't care enough to tell me. I have already talked to Director Fury...I'm gone Ward." She said turning back around to pack more.

"When the hell did you talk to Fury!?" Ward was surprised she could even get a hold of him. It takes a lot to these days.

"About 10 minutes ago."

"You were sleeping 10 minutes ago."

"You know for being a super spy you suck at recognizing fake sleeping."

Skye zipped up her duffle bag and then looked around her bunk to make sure there was nothing she forgot. Gave Ward a sad smile then pushed past him. Only to come face to face with Coulson and May.

"Guess I wasn't important enough to you guys." Then she walked away and never looked back.

* * *

><p>When Skye got down to the lab she was starting to head to her van when she heard Fitz speak behind her, "Hey Skye look at the new-where are you going?" She turned around.<p>

"And why are you crying?" Simmons asked.

"Umm..."She wiped her eyes. "Just know that I love you both and none of this is your fault." She smiled then looked up and back down at them, "They'll explain." She said pointing up.

She turned around and started walking away.

When she got in her van she took one more look at everyone and then backed out. She never looked back because if she did then it would keep her from completing her mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I'll be writing these all night! I have a lot to make up for!<strong>

**-S**


	3. Moving On?

"I did it." Skye said as she walked into Fury's office, "It sucked."

"Skye you did what I needed you to. They need to believe you really left."

"I know...Just tell me what you need me to do."

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Fitz asked.<p>

"I don't know." Coulson answered.

"Was just have to move on. Who knows maybe we'll run into her at a coffee shop." May stated.

"How can we move on May?" Simmons asked.

"Just go on. It won't be good for you guys to stare at her chair or sit by her door. Just act like she wasn't here. She left us. We didn't leave her. I was her choice." Then she walked out.

"I have to go finish paperwork." Coulson said, "dinner is in 2 hours." He left. Ward followed him out.

"Sir. Do you think left in her go is a good idea?"

"If we don't then we won't be able to move on. We would all be dwelling on what happened. Maybe May was was right. Maybe we'll see her in a coffee shop someday."

"Yeah maybe."

"Grant I know you lived her, but she made her choice."

"You should have told her." With that he walked away.

* * *

><p>6 months later<p>

"No. Fitz you're just scared!" Simmons said.

"I am not walking on top of the plane!"

"Ward will you please tell him that there is nothing for him to worry about!"

Ward was standing at the stove making spaghetti while FitzSimmons Sat at the bar stools arguing.

Ward laughed, "Look if you can't get him to listen then I can't."

Just then Coulson walked in.

"Ward, a words."

Ward put the towel down that he had on his shoulder and then walked with Coulson.

"Yes sir?"

"I just got a call from Fury."

"And?" He asked.

"Skye."

"What about her?"

"She's dead."


	4. Finding Skye?

**Author's Note:**

**Heyyyyyy so you're probably mad! Sorry! Now when it comes to cliffhangers I'm kind of mean. So...sorry!**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I got a call today that said that she was shot outside of her apartment building." Coulson explained.

Ward couldn't believe it. He was set on seeing her again. Now he wouldn't get the chance to. Then he thought of something.

"Wait, she's not apart of S.H.I.E.L.D anymore, how'd they know to call you?" Ward s confused. Once you leave S.H.I.E.L.D, you are briefed to not say anything and if you do there is serious consequences.

Coulson thought for a moment.

"She's Not dead." They both said at the same time.

We have to find her. She might be I danger." Ward said.

"Okay, but this has to stay classified from S.H.I.E.L.D." Coulson agreed.

* * *

><p>"Simmons try to run any credit cards that may be linked to SKYE." Coulson came down the stairs yelling orders with Wardright behind him.<p>

"May get the plane on route to Virginia."

"Where in Virginia?" May asked.

"Quantico."

"That's where Skye lives?" Ward asked.

"How do you know that?" Fitz asked.

"Just do it May"

"You knew where she lived this whole time!?" Ward yelled.

"Stand down Agent Ward!"

"Wheels up in five." May stated then walked out.

"Sir, there is no way to run credit cards without Skye's last name..."

"Which she doesn't have one." Fitz finished Simmons's sentence.

"Exactly." Simmons said.

"Try..." Coulson hesitated for a minute.."Coulson."

"Her records popped up..." Simmons trailed off.

"Let's get her home safe."

* * *

><p>When they got to the Virginia awe, they went to the front desk.<p>

"Where's Fury?" Coulson ked.

"I'm sorry?" The Secretary asked.

"Where's Fury?" He asked again

"Not here. Can I help you with something.?" She asked.

"Ward stay here. I have to call him. He knows where Skye is."

"Skye?" The secretary asked.

"You know her!?" Coulson up and asked.

"Yeah she sits with me all the time during lunch and helps me."

"I need you to tell me where she is please." Ward pleaded.

"We're her old team." Coulson stated.

"She talked about you guys! Coulson right?"

"Yes. Can you just please tell us where she is?"

"Well she's not working today so she's probably home."

"Where does she live?" May asked.

"She lives in apartment 45B in the apartment complex on Main st."

"Coulson." Ward looked at him.

"That's the street HYDRA is on..." Coulson ran.

* * *

><p><strong>So is she alive? Or will they find her dead? Dundundunnnn <strong>

**Can anyone guess where I got Quantico from! **

**-S**


	5. The Building

Coulson drove. Ward almost took over, but May it would be a waste of time and not any better than how Coulson was driving.

"Come on Coulson!" Fitz said.

"Fitz I'm going as fast as I can. May did you call in the med team?"

"No i will when we get there. I'm not calling them out here, when she might not even be there." May replied.

"Understood." Coulson said.

* * *

><p>When they got to Skye's apartment building, it was swarming with cops.<p>

When Coulson tried to push through one tall, skinny detective pushed him back.

They all showed their badges and the detective backed off.

Coulson went up to another detective, "Agent Coulson." He stated his name.

"Hello, Sir. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Yeah I know. Tell me what happened here." Coulson said showing his badge.

At first the detective looked at him, "Shots were fired at around 6 last night. We've been out here all night and morning."

"Why haven't you gone in?" Ward asked.

"If we go in the person will shoot people who are in there. He's holding one woman hostage in her apartment. We heard glass shatter earlier, but when we went to go investigate we didn't find anything or anyone. Not even any blood."

"And you still haven't gone in?" May asked.

"No, ma'am. We don't need hostages being shot. This woman though seems to be important to him."

"You know it's a he for sure?" Coulson asked.

"Pretty sure." The detective stated.

"May." Was all Coulson said.

"On it. Simmons call the med team." May said turning to Simmons.

"Thank you for your help detective, but S.H.I.E.L.D is taking over. I need you to clear out." Coulson said imprisoning to everyone with his hands.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just do it." Coulson turned to hi team, "Suit up. I believe Skye is in there. Let's get her back.

* * *

><p>Once Everton was cleared out and the team was suited up, they gathered in the middle while everyone watched them curiously.<p>

"Okay everyone got the plan?" Coulson asked.

"No. You never told us one, Sir." Ward said a little confused.

"Exactly. I'm saying do whatever it takes to get her and any other hostages out. These detectives have done nothing but eat doughnuts all morning."

That made everyone smile a little bit.

With that they ran in.

* * *

><p>The door Could I. Came to was not 45B, but 40A. He kicked it down and found a young couple inside. Once he looked the room over, he told them to run and he followed them to the stairs and watched them get out the door and to the detectives.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah first door May came to was not 45B, but 30A. She kicked the door down. Pointed her gun and found no one. She cleared the apartment quickly.<p>

* * *

><p>Ward didn't even bother checking other doors. He ran down the hall and turned the corner. He something or someone and believe it or not, it knocked him to the ground. He had his ICER pointed up when he got a good look at what hit him. He was surprised to find a girl about 17 with her hands up. He lowered his gun, "Are you okay?"<p>

The girl nodded.

"Okay run down the hall to the stairs. Don't stop."

She nodded in understanding, "I need you to find someone and get her out."

"Who?" He asked checking his surroundings.

"Her name is Skye."

"How do you know her?"

But before the girl could answer, there was a loud bang.

"Go. Run! Don't stop I'll find her!" Ward watched the girl get down the stairs and ran up the stairs hoping it wasn't a death trap.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**HA! That's all I have to say!**

**-S**


	6. 45B

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the time lapse in the chapters!**

* * *

><p>Ward ran until he got to 45B, he listened through the door for anything that might be inside. He heard nothing.<p>

He paged Coulson, but didn't wait for backup. After all Coulson did say to do whatever it takes. He kicked down the door, "Skye?" No answer.

He scanned the room before entering. The whole room was a mess. There was obviously a struggle.

"Skye? You in here?"

He looked t o his right and saw a coffee table overturned, the couch was obviously moved, there were paper all over the floor and files as if she was working on something. Then he saw a mag, it was right next to the coffee tabel. When he looked up he saw bullet holes in the wall.

"Shit." Ward mumbled. He turned around and there was another mag on the floor and a knife on the counter. There was blood on it. He went down the hall checked the closet and the bathroom. All he concluded from those places was that Skye was a mess or in a hurry.

When he got down the hall, he came up to a room with the door closed. He assumed it was the bedroom.

Again, he listened through the door for anything and yet again got nothing, so he busted in. Scanned the room,. The room was even more a mess than the rest of the apartment put together. Everything was everywhere, but the thing that stood out the most was that there was a broken window on the far wall as if someone had jumped out of it. Then there was the blood on the floor.

He went over to investigate.

He was looking through the window when someone jumped on him. He moved back and dropped them on the bed and pointed his ICER and shot.

When he looked at who it was, He found Skye.

She had stab wound just below her belly button.

"We have a problem." He said into his comm unit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it was short!**

**-S**


	7. WHAT HAPPENED?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! Here's yet another chapter!**

* * *

><p>Coulson burst through the door, "Ward!?"<p>

"In the back! Bedroom!" Ward yelled.

Coulson and the others ran to the back.

"What happened!?" Fitz asked.

"I was looking at the window and someone jumped on my back! I moved back through her on the bed and shot my ICER! That's when I noticed the stab wound!"

"Okay move your hand let me see." Simmons said.

"Just tell me when. It was bleeding bad."

"When." Simmons said and Ward moved his hand quickly.

"I want to know how she was able to jump on me with that kind of wound." Ward said.

"Or how she didn't figure out it was you from behind." Coulson said.

"She was always able to." May said.

"Okay you got the blood to slow down. If you didn't keep your hand on the wound she would have bled out."

"She's a strong girl." Fitz said.

"Okay Ward carry her out."

"Yeah not going to happen."

Everyone turned around.

"Garret?"

"Go on Ward tell them."

"What?"

"Hail HYDRA."

"You son of a bitch!" Skye ran through them an kicked Garret in the face.

"Well look who was trained to kill."

"Yeah well I'm part of an agency that's much worse than HYDRA."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Garret asked.

"COBRA."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it's so short!**

**-S**


	8. Skye

"Is that so?" Garret asked.

"Yes. It is." Someone walked in and said.

"Fury!?" Coulson yelled, "What's going on?"

"Skye was a part of an undercover mission that was classified and made for her to lie." Fury looked at Skye, "To everyone."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat for this little awkward conversation, I have to go." Just as Garret turned around Fury shot him with the night night gun.

Fury looked at Ward, "Catch her."

"What?" He asked.

"Skye. Catch her."

Ward looked over at Skye who was about to pass out. He ran over and caught her.

"Skye!" Simmons screamed.

"Okay Fury, talk!" Coulson said.

"Tomorrow my office. Get Skye."

* * *

><p>That night , everyone was just hanging around the lounge when Skye came walking upstairs.<p>

"Skye!" Simmons yelled again.

"Would you stop yelling." Skye said, "I have a headache."

Simmons helped Skye sit at the couch. It was silent for awhile.

"I'm sorry guys.." Skye trailed off.

"Why are you sorry Skye?" Coulson asked, "None of this was your fault."

"I shouldn't have agreed to the mission."

"That's not your fault."

"How?" She asked. She winced.

"Skye you shouldn't even be out of bed." Ward said.

"Is my bunk taken over?"

"No." Simmons stated.

"Night guys."

* * *

><p>3:00 a.m<p>

Everyone was asleep except Ward. Of course. He was sitting outside Skye's bunk. He tried getting in, but it was locked.

He couldn't sleep so he just sat there.

_What had they put her through? _

His thoughts were interrupted when the door he was leaning on opened and he fell backwards. He looked up.

"Skye?"

"What are you doing in front of my bunk?"

"I couldn't sleep and I was worried about you."

She stepped over him and moved toward the kitchen. He got up and followed her.

"So what are you doing up?"

"You really think I can sleep?"

"Okay stupid question." He said. He sat at the bar stool.

She was walking through the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"How does your stab wound feel?"

She just looked at him.

"Look I'm trying here. I don't understand everything that has happened."

"To be honest. I don't either." She said drinking her water.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" HE asked.

"I will if you will." She said.

"No you won't."

"I don't even know why you try when you know that I won't listen."

"Because I care." And he walked away,but then he stopped and turned around to look at her, "I don't know why you don't understand that."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it took so long and the fact that it is so short! I had writer's block for awhile!  
><strong>

**-S**


	9. Her File

Skye watched him walk away after that comment. She just stared at him.

_"Why would he say that to me? _

She tried to brush it off, but just couldn't. she laid in bed all night. She tried to toss and turn, but her wound wouldn't let her so she just stared at the ceiling.

She knows people care about her.

* * *

><p>Skye must have fallen asleep at some point throughout the night because the next thing she knew there was light pouring through the window. It took a minute for her to adjust to light. she sat up, but then back down really quickly. She forgot about her stomach.<p>

"UGH!"

Simmons came running into her bunk, "SKYE!? Are you okay?"

Skye just looked at her, "Yeah I'm fine."

"I heard you grunt."

"Yeah I just woke up and forgot about my stomach and I sat up real fast."

"Oh. You scared me. I thought something was wrong."

"There is."

"There is?" Simmons questioned.

Again Skye just stared at her, "My stomach?"

"Oh sorry!"

"Oh my. I missed you Jemma." Skye laughed. It hurt, but at this point she didn't care. Everything she did was going to hurt, "Help me up." Skye held out her hand.

Simmons grabbed Skye's hand and put her other hand behind Skye's back, she pulled her up while pushing her up.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" Simmons exclaimed helping Skye into a standing position.

"What time is it?" Skye asked grabbing her phone off of her nightstand.

"9:30." Simmons stated.

"UGH! I didn't get up this early when I was living alone!"

Simmons laughed.

"Well, thanks. I am going to go get something to eat. " Skye smiled.

She walked out into the kitchen. Everyone was there. Fitz was sitting at the salad bar eating cereal and reading _Science Scotland, _a science magazine. Coulson and May were looking over files on the couch and talking. They probably had to do reports on them. Ward was over at the stove cooking eggs while arguing with Trip about who gets to use the punching bag first that day.

_"Just like old times." _Skye thought. She looked at Simmons and smiled.

Simmons went over to look at the article Fitz was reading. They talked about it for a minute, then she walked around the counter to make her breakfast.

Skye couldn't move, not because she was hurting, but because she missed this so much. When she was on her mission, she was always alone. That's why she made everyone in her office at SHIELD feel like they weren't alone because she knew that when she went home she was going to be alone. She should have invested in a dog or something.

No one noticed her, so she slipped out and down to the lab. She needed to see what they knew about her wounds. Skye started looking for her file. She looked under other files, in cabinets, in drawers. It was nowhere to be found. FitzSimmons weren't that into keeping files on file in a computer, but she figured she would give it a try. She sat down at Fitz's computer, looked behind her then back at the screen and typed her name into the search bar. Nothing came up under just Skye.

"What would it be under?" Skye muttered to herself.

"Try Skye Coulson." Skye heard from behind her.

She closed her eyes, "Crap." Skye turned around and saw FitzSimmons staring at her both with their arms crossed.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Simmons stated.

"I was looking for my file. I need to know how bad my injuries were that you saw."

"That we saw?" Fitz asked.

"What are there more?" Simmons said.

"What? No. I just...no one ever told me. I just want to know about them. So I came down looking for my file."

"You mean this one?" Fitz said holding up the file.

"I knew you guys don't keep anything on file!" Skye exclaimed.

"But yet you were looking through Fit'z computer?"

"Yeah. Give me my file."

Fitz handed it over, "Thanks."

"No problem." Fitz watched her walk out the door then turned to Simmons with a puzzled look. She gave him the same one, but they just let it go.

* * *

><p>Skye walked out the door looking at her file. She didn't realize that Ward and Trip were coming down the stairs fast talking and not paying attention. Ward and Skye ran into each other.<p>

"OW!" Skye yelled and she dropped her file.

"OO sorry! You okay?" Ward asked trying to help get the papers.

"Yes." Skye sternly said.

"Did I do something?" Ward asked noticing the tone. Trip moved past them and went into the lab obviously knowing that this was not going to end well.

"I have to go do something." Skye stated and moved past Ward.

Trip stuck his head out from the door of the lab, "Is everything okay? I didn't hear any yelling."

"Yeah neither did I. So I don't know. I will find out though." Ward stated and moved to get ready to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

**Hey! So so so sorry I never finished this fanfic! I was going through all my stories the other day because I do that just to see how they are doing and I came across She's Not Alone and realized it wasn't done! I was like Oh my gosh! So here you go! Review!**


End file.
